The directions our work will take in the next year are both to further investigate the factors that control superoxide production by granulocytes and other phagocytic cells and the relationship of this phenomenon to intracellular metabolism. In addition, we plan to further characterize the pyridine nucleotide oxidase obtained from membrane fragments. We plan to determine if this enzyme is also present in phagocytic vesicles and compare it to the membrane enzyme. Using chlorpromazine, we hope to be able to identify this enzyme as a protein in gels and determine if it is present in cells from patients with chronic granulomatous disease (CGD). We hope to use the information we have gathered on fetal granulocytes to be able to make the prenatal diagnosis of CGD. In addition, we plan to determine when in granulocyte development this enzyme appears and whether it would be a useful marker for myelocytic leukemia.